Corona Knights
by Midnight the shiny umbreon
Summary: Hey! this is an idea that I have been playing with for a while, flames are for marshmallows. SYOC!
1. chapter 1

Hi! It's Midnight! This is an idea that I have been playing with for a while, the updates will be irregular due to school. This will have the from Samurai to Mighty Morphing as well as my own original rangers. Enjoy!

 _January 8th, 2001 Angel Grove, Command Center_

"Alpha, are you sure you can keep her safe? " _the speaker is none other than Sentinel Knight. He hands a blanket wrapped figure to the small bot._ "Of course I am sure! She will be raised by myself and the other Rangers. " _Alpha 5 , the Mighty Morphing, Zeo, Turbo, and Space Ranger's ally, and friend, reassures him. Tears spring to Sentinel's eyes._ "Her name is Pollyanna. I wish I didn't have to leave her, but, until the Corona Aurora chooses it's new guardians, I must, for her own protection. " _A few tears fall down his face as he puts a dagger in a leather sheath with a long silver chain around the baby's neck._

"May the Power protect you, and may it reunite us soon, my little girl " _With that, Sentinel leaves, Pollyanna crying out for her father._ "Shhhhh, it will be ok Pollyanna, I know that you will be chosen by the Corona Aurora, and be with him again. " _Alpha calms the crying infant._

 **Time skip Pollyanna's pov**

It's been 16 years since I was dropped off at Angel Grove, I'm in high school now, and my life is going to end today. I was with Uncle Tommy at Reefside High, but, he,meaning we, got transferred back to Angel Grove. That meant that I would go with him, since my legal guardian decided that he would look after me. " Are you ready Adsila*?" he asks me. "Almost, just need to grab my hoodie!"

I run upstairs, and quickly grab my hoodie. On the way downstairs, my reflection catches my eyes. Black hair in a ponytail, cury frame, black shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and my oversized red hoodie. I fix my bangs real quick, then grab my black bookbag that Uncle Rocky got me for Angel Grove High. I slip my hand into Uncle Tommy's out of habit as we make our way to the school. Once there, we run into Aunt Kat, who pulls us into hugs. "Pollyanna! Look at you! You've grown prettier since last time I saw you! " My face immediately heats up at that. I've never thought of myself as pretty. Decent looking, but never pretty. "You have me for 4th, and Kat for 3rd. If you have a panic attack, or feel one coming, just run to one of our rooms, ok?" Uncle Tommy brings up my anxiety, but, at least I have two classrooms to run to. "See you in Choir Aunt Kat!" I race to English, my first class of the day. After that, history, but I run to the chorus room instead, already having a panic attack. "Are you ok Adsila? " Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kat both have 2nd block planning, so it makes sense that he wouldlook here. "N-Not really. " My voice stutters. Suddenly, I feel myself moving from my current spot. When I look, I see that Uncle Tommy's has pulled me into his lap. "Do you want to take the rest of the day off? You can go see Alpha if you want. " My face immediately brightens up after hearing that, I miss my robot guardian, I nod. "I'll tell Kat, and you and I will have study time when I get home. Ok? I nod again, and check out in the office, before heading to the Command Center, my true home.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please, send in your oc's. The red Corona gem is already taken. I need blue. yellow, black, and pink!**


	2. oc's needed

**oc's need!** **We need your gender, age, Corona gem, sexuality, appearance, species formal wear, casual wear, swimsuit, winter wear, summer wear, race, and religion is optional. I will use my own as an example**

 **Pollyanna Knight : Female, 16, Red Corona gem, 5 foot 2, black hair that reaches my butt, dark blue eyes and a dagger in a leather sheath on a silver chain around the neck. bubbly with her family and friends, but shy around others. Human. Normal outfit is a black tee-shirt, jeans, black and white sneakers and a red hoodie. Has a red bikini, which reveals how fair skinned she is. In winter, when she visits the Mystic Force rangers, is a red long sleeve shirt, white puffy jacket, tights under jeans, red mittens, black boots, and a red beanie. Formal wear is a strapless, backlebackless red mermaid style gown with a sweetheart neckline and ends at the floor ( most commonly used at the Heartford mansion) Hair is curled, and a red rose hairclip holds back her bangs. She is not sure what her sexuality is. In the summer, she wears a red midriff tank top, jean shorts, and white sandals.** **she has no specific religion due to being raised by the rangers**.

 **gems taken**

 **Red-** **Pollyanna**

 **black -Kent Hackett**

 **blue- Jason Rall**

 **pink -Alyanne Smith**

 **Yellow -** **Petra**

 **keep sending in those characters, I can already tell you that one of the rangers is going to have to retire...**


	3. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry to tell you that the second chapter isn't done yet! You see, I just graduated from high school, and haven't had much time to write! I'm writing this on my phone, and don't have access to my messages unless I used my laptop. But, I **am** watching the source material, and getting ideas for the chapter. I thank you for being so patient, and understanding. I also apologize for not saying anything until now!

I love you my Eevees!

yours truly, Midnight the shiny umbreon


	4. coming together part 1

I step into the Command Center, and take in the familiarity of it. On my left are the Power Chambers, on my right, the way to the living area. Most importantly though, is the red bot with a lightning bolt on his chest standing unaware of my presence. "Hi Alpha, I'm home! " My voice is soft, but happy. "Pollyanna! Aiyiyi! Welcome home! " He jumps a little bit, but happily hugs me, cold metal meeting warm flesh. My body automatically relaxes at his touch. "Aren't you supsuppose to be at school? " He scolds. "Panic attack. " He hugs me again. "Any news on the Corona Aurora? " he shakes his head.

A sigh escapes my lips. You see, the Corona Aurora is one of the most powerful objects in the galaxy. I already bear one of the gems, that being the red. My job is to find the others, and bring about the Corona Knights.

A little while later, as I am having study time with Uncle Tommy, my gem gives off a little glow. Since it's currently residing inside my body, it emits a red glow from my heart. I let it guide me to the location of the threat, only to find Sentinel Knight and 4 other teens. I recognize them as my classmates Petra, who is 5 foot 7, athletic, slightly tan, with clear blue eyes, and neck length white hair and black bangs. She wears a yellow tee-shirt with black stripe-like markings, black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket with yellow cuffs, and black sneakers.

Then there's Jason Rall. 6 foot even, lightly tanned with a runner's build, dark blue eyes, shaggy brown hair that spikes in the front, and a tribal wave tattoo around his right bicep. He wears a light blue sleeveless hoodie, with a white tank top **(I imagine that he has some sort of top underneath)** , brown cargo pants, white running shoes, and a pair of red and blue headphones. Cautiously clutching her necklace is Alyanne Smith. Her petite 4 foot 11 frame just reaching Petra's waist . Her golden brown hair is in a bun, and she's wearing a pink baggy sweatshirt , and grey sweatpants with sneakers. Her glasses are almost at the end of her nose.

Last, but not least, is Kent. He's leaning on a nearby tree, and assessing the situation. He looks like he changed his style. Gone are the bright colors and tamed hair. Now, his lean yet muscular frame is covered by a white t-shirt, a navy blue jacket, grey baggy pants, and sneakers. His light brown hair is messily styled, but his steel grey eyes sparkle in recognition. You see, the 2 of us are childhood friends, we were very close.

"Are they the other chosen Corona holders?" I ask as I join the group. "Yes, Pollyanna, and it will be up to you to guide them in battle. " Sentinel explains. We then teleport to what looks like a ship. "Aiyiyi! Welcome to the new base of the Corona Knights! " "Alpha! How long has this been here?" The others are looking around cautious, but also in awe. "Since you were first put in my arms! I knew that you'd need a base of operations, so, I decided that I would make this!" Alpha sure sounds proud of himself.

Petra's the first one to speak. "So, we're here because why?" I answer " You guys have been chosen to be the Corona Knights Power Rangers. I am the red ranger, also the leader of the group." Kent steps up to me. "So you're from off planet, raised mainly by a robot, and telling me that we're to join the next generation of Power Rangers? " I nod. He looks somewhat betrayed. But, before I can say anything else, an alarm goes off.

 **Sorry for taking so long to publish! I was watching Power Rangers on Netflix! I'm open to monster submission, and I hope that you keep reading!**


	5. monster submissions needed!

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't been updating! I've been trying to figure out the exact features of the rangers uniforms,zords, and other weapons! Anyways, with the exception of the first monster, monster submissions are here! The theme for them is gems and precious/semi-precious metals. It can look like anything you want, keeping in mind that it has to be PG 13 AT THE MOST!**

 **Here's an example: Black Quartz Catinia: A humanoid creature made of black quartz that can take on the form of a cat. She attacks using her claws and a tail like whip. She has a cry that can pierce glass, and her purpose is to tell the Earth that the Umbrasians are here.**

 **The minions are called Crytallings and are made of a glass like crystal, and the resemble the putties of old.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! I'll update within the next week or so!-Midnight**


	6. I'm sorry! story as a placeholder

I'm sorry! im going to delete this version of the story, and begin a new one very soon! I started writing this durin my senior year, and I will simply be rewriting the first couple of chapters! the most of the rangers will stay the same, with the exception of the black ranger, as his owner resubmitted a new oc that will take his place.for now, this story will be here until then! see you next incarnation! -midnight


End file.
